kingsmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Charles "Charlie" Hesketh
Charles "Charlie" Hesketh was a Kingsman candidate selected by Chester King for the position of Lancelot. After he failed the Kingsman test, he became one of Richmond Valentine's converts. He is a major antagonist in Kingsman: The Secret Service, and the secondary antagonist of Kingsman: The Golden Circle. ''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' Following Agent Lancelot's death by the hands of Richmond Valentine and his henchwoman Gazelle, secret intelligence agency Kingsman had a vacancy for a new agent. Kingsman leader Arthur (Chester King) chose Charlie as a candidate with high hopes that he would succeed. During the training, Charlie and his friends Rufus, Hugo and Digby began bullying "Eggsy" Unwin (one of the other candidates) on his background. Charlie, Eggsy, and Roxy became the last three candidates in the training program, but Charlie ultimately failed a test in which he was tied to the tracks of an active railway and made to choose between keeping his confidentiality agreement and keeping his life. Unbeknownst to him, the whole thing was a simulation. In the heat of the moment, he started spurting information about Kingsman in an effort to save his own skin. At the last moment, his portion of the track dipped below the surface as another set of track slid above to hold the train. When he rose back up out of the ground, Arthur (who had actually disguised himself as the interrogator) was standing, observing him. He realised that it was simulation and Arthur condemned Charlie's cowardice by calling him a "bloody disgrace". Gary and Roxy continued their training, while Charlie was sent home. During Eggsy's mission to defeat Valentine at his mountain bunker and save the world from chaos, he had a surprise encounter with Charlie, whose family was invited to the bunker due to their status. Wielding a knife, Charlie apprehended Eggsy and blew his cover to Valentine as payback against Kingsman. In response, Eggsy tasered Charlie with his ring and punched him in the face, knocking Charlie unconscious. It was revealed later that when Eggsy shocked Charlie it caused the implant in his neck to malfunction. Instead of killing him, Charlie's implant only blew up his vocal cords and one of his arms. Charlie, a dangerous man with nothing to lose, was left alive. Meeting Poppy At some point after the events of the last film, he met Poppy Adams and became a member of The Golden Circle cartel, where he received a cybernetic arm and voice box. ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle'' Ambushing Eggsy When making his way home one day, Charlie attacked Eggsy and reveals his new mechanical arm. Eggsy fought Charlie inside Eggsy's Kingsman Taxi, followed by Charlie's henchmen. When the taxi crashed, Charlie was propelled out of the taxi, ripping his cybernetic arm from his body. Eggsy then led the henchmen to Hyde Park, where they were killed in an explosion. Eggsy then drove the taxi into the lake and into an underwater room as the police arrived. Destroying Kingsman's Headquarters Eager to get home in time for his friends birthday, Eggsy swam through the sewer, leaving the taxi in the underwater room. As Eggsy left, Charlie's cybernetic arm hacked into the Kingsman (via remote control) database and retrieved the locations of the Kingsman Agents. On the night after, as Eggsy was dining with Princess Tilde and her parents, a volley of missiles destroyed the Kingsman headquarters, killing JB, Eggsy's friend Brandon who was house-sitting for Eggsy and all the Kingsman agents (including Roxy) leaving only Eggsy and Merlin. Helping and Killing Clara When Charlie's ex-girlfriend Clara called him asking for the cure to the virus transmitted through the drugs, he instructed her to go to Italy. Unknown to Charlie, Clara was being tracked by Eggsy. When Eggsy arrived, he stole a vial of the antidote. When Eggsy and Whiskey went down the lift, Charlie used his tablet to make the lift spin at extreme speeds. He later left in a helicopter. Clara called him and begged him not to tell Poppy that it was her who led the spies to the factory, to which he promises not to. Shortly afterwards, Charlie betrayed her and triggered the explosion in the factory, killing her. Attack at Poppy Land When Eggsy, Merlin and Harry found the location of Poppy's base, they attacked it and killed the majority of Poppy's soldiers, before entering the 1950s styled diner she had built. Poppy had one of her robotic dogs (the other still charging) pursue Harry, whilst Charlie pursued Eggsy who had stolen Poppy's laptop (which had the command to release the antidote for the 'blue rash' disease). After a long chase through the ruins which Poppy Land was built in, Charlie had knocked down Eggsy and was about to smash a bowling ball on his head, but Eggsy used the Kingsman Watch to hack into his new arm, and caused him to punch himself in his own face. Death Once Eggsy had Charlie's arm ripped off, he decided to even the playing field, and placed his arm behind his back. Eggsy still beat Charlie though, and noted how he was more of a gentlemen that Charlie ever was, despite their different upbringings. Eggsy then snapped Charlie's neck to avenge Roxy, JB, Merlin, Brandon and the fallen Kingsman Agents. Personality Charlie was a traitorous, arrogant and spoiled young man who took pleasure in belittling Eggsy and Roxy. Despite showing remarkable physical skills during his training at Kingsman, Charlie was later revealed to be a coward under pressure and held a grudge against Eggsy and the agency after his failure to replace Lancelot (even though it was Charlie's own fault). During his membership in the Golden Circle, Charlie was shown to be much more reserved, overconfident, nihilistic, ruthless and was loyal to Poppy to a fault, following her orders without question and committed to her plans. Abilities/Skills Expert Combatant: Charlie was a highly trained hand to hand combatant. Relationships Family *Clara Von Gluckfberg - Girlfriend Allies *Richmond Valentine *The Golden Circle **Poppy Adams - Leader and Friend Enemies *Kingsman - Allies, turned Enemies **Eggsy Unwin/Galahad - Former Rival, turned Killer **Roxy Morton/Lancelot **Merlin - Former Trainer **Chester King/Arthur - Former Mentor **Harry Hart/Galahad *Amelia *Brandon - Inadvertent Victim Gallery 030780f3212c7180d8fa110439914c91.jpg Tumblr_nnw2ith1er1rs4y7mo2_500.gif Kingsman (10).jpg Tumblr_nnu02ofJFL1qccp0co1_500.gif Tumblr_npjw3kqoww1qjbryso2_540.gif B_UK4uW9.jpg cyborg-kingsman.jpg Tumblr_oomidtQA7O1u2l6xjo2_r1_1280.png Tumblr_oxcmiyaJS41uqxv87o5_540.gif Category:Characters Category:Kingsman: The Secret Service (film) characters Category:Traitors Category:Villians Category:Kingsman: The Golden CIrcle characters Category:Henchmen Category:British Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Eggsy Category:Males